


Freefalling [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Subterfuge Universe [Podfic] [4]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Death of Superman, Future Fic, Grief, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subterfuge 'verse prequel. The death of Superman, and Lex deals. Or not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefalling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freefalling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81420) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> Subterfuge 'verse, prequel to the main series, set after the death of Superman and before Kon's birth, as mentioned in "A Constant Struggle."

Length: 1:05:50  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Freefalling.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
